Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -50\% \times 1 \times -\dfrac{4}{25} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -50\% = -\dfrac{50}{100} = -0.5 $ $ -\dfrac{4}{25} = -0.16$ Now we have: $ -0.5 \times 1 \times -0.16 = {?} $ $ -0.5 \times 1 \times -0.16 = 0.08 $